A Very BrittBerry Christmas
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: "This year I would like my girlfriend, she's the one in the reindeer sweater, to receive Tony but I want to be the one to give it to her" Once again the glee club helps keep Brittany's innocence but this time they have to keep Rachel's too. Set after "BrittBerry Mysterious Shake"


**A Very BrittBerry Christmas**

**AN: This is set after BrittBerry Myterious Shake**

* * *

"Do we really have to do this again?" Artie complained as he wheeled himself through the shopping centre along with the rest of the gleeks, once again they had been convinced to go visit Santa with Brittany

"Yes, all you have to do is watch us it's not like you have to sit on his oddly warm lap" Santana snapped at him

"Kurt this is all your fault again!" Artie declared

"Whoa whose fault was it last year? The only thing I'm guilty of is letting BrittBerry make gingerbread two years in a row and it never seems to get better" he defended himself, yes he let Rachel convince him to get everyone to visit Santa with her and Brittany but they all still agreed.

* * *

Brittany was bouncing with joy as the line to see Santa slowly moved forward. She loved everything about Christmas, the present giving, decorating the tree, catching up with family but most of all she loved the visit to Santa. She had even convinced Rachel that Santa really did exist; one of her parents was Christian so she celebrated both holidays.

"What are you going to ask Santa for Rachie?" Brittany asked while they waited

"A letter from Barbra Streisand" Rachel giggled "What about you Britt-Britt?"

"To give you Tony" Brittany answers

"A Tony, it isn't a person" Rachel corrects but Brittany ignores her it didn't matter if he was a person or not Santa would know exactly what she meant

* * *

"How the hell are we going to make her Christmas wish come true this year! There is no way we can give Rachel a Tony. I mean we still have no idea where the walker came from" Artie whined

"Shut it wheels. Since Brittany is going last all we have to do is ask the guy to tell Brittany it isn't possible. As for Rachel we can easily fake her letter" Santana pushes in front of the gleeks so she can settle this matter, she just hoped this Santa was better than last years.

* * *

"Do you and your dads want to spend Christmas dinner with us?" Brittany asked just as the gleeks reached the front of the line

"I'll ask my dad's tonight but I think they will say yes. Look Santana's at talking to Santa" Rachel pointed out

"I wonder what she's asking for?" Brittany wonder

* * *

Santana looked out at the line mostly of little kids and their parents waiting to see Santa until you get to the front of the line where a bunch of unhappy looking gleeks were standing in front of two bubbly gleeks who were chattering away completely oblivious to all the unhappy expressions and funny looks they were getting from the parents. Brittany was twirling her high pony around her fingers while excitingly talking to Rachel who was looking just as excited as Brittany.

"Okay listens here and listen good I'm from Lima Heights and all of us teenagers are here for our two friends who still innocently believe in Santa so be nice and when the blonde one at the back, Brittany, asks for her girlfriend to get a Tony you are going to let her down gently and tell her you can't this year but maybe in a couple of years. But it's okay to agree to the letter from Barbra for the brunette. Thanks Santa" Santana pretty much demanded she hoped the bit about her coming from Lima Heights would scare him into agreeing.

* * *

Brittany had missed what Santana had asked from Santa but she carefully listen to everyone else so far she had discovered that they were all asking for things like jewellery or a new x-box game. And now it was Rachel's turn.

"Okay Santa my girlfriend Brittany has restored my faith in you so this year I would like a letter from my idol the one and only Barbra Streisand"

"Okay I'll see what Santa can do"

"Thank-you!" Rachel beamed and went to wait with the other gleeks for Brittany

"Remember you have rights" Brittany told the elves who were helping with the kids in line as she past them

"Hello Santa" Brittany greeted the man in red

"Why hello there Brittany, have you been a good girl this year?" he asked the teenager

"Yes Santa, I've been very good this year. I even baked my teacher a cake for his birthday this year with Rachel"

"That's very nice. Now what would you like this year?"

"This year I would like my girlfriend, she's the one in the reindeer sweater, to receive Tony but I want to be the one to give it to her" Brittany's face lit up when she talked about getting Rachel a Tony

"Sure, we'll see what Santa can do" he told her even with all the gleeks warning him not to. There was no way he was going to be the one to take away this girls innocence, it was up to her friends now.

Brittany skipped over to her friends with a broad smile on her face this Christmas was going to be even better than the last. This year her girlfriend would get what she wanted.

* * *

"We're screwed" Kurt announce to the club a few days later, Beiste wasn't dressing up as Santa again this year and there was no way to get a Tony

"Damn that Santa" Santana mumbled "Can't we talk to Beiste again?"

"She doesn't want to do it again, Brittany was so sad last year after their talk" Kurt explained

"I might have an idea but we'll have to ask their parents" Quinn said and then began to explain what would be happening

* * *

Christmas rolled around and Brittany was excited the Berry's had confirmed that they would be over for dinner and she couldn't wait to see Rachel's face when she got Tony. Like always she went to bed right after her parents took her to see the Christmas lights so that Santa could get to her house early and leave the presents. She was just about to crawl into bed when she realised she forgot to leave out the milk and cookies for Santa and carrots and water for the reindeers.

"Mum we forgot the cookies" she told her once she looked all through the cupboard and still couldn't find any

"Why don't we give him something else this year?" her mum suggested

"We can't mum, Santa like his cookies. If we don't leave cookies he might not give me Tony for Rachel" tears were starting to pool in her eyes

"Don't cry Brittany how about we send your dad to get some?" she suggested

"Okay" Britt agrees no one like to see Brittany cry it just wasn't right.

Once everything was in order she finally went to sleep and dreamt of how wonderful tomorrow would be.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise and could be seen peeking through the curtains of the Pierces house when their daughter woke the house up. Every year she would excitedly jump on her parents bed to wake them before racing down the stairs to see what Santa had left.

"Mum Dad! Wake up its Christmas!" Brittany yelled while excitedly jumping all over her parents

"We're up" her dad mumble sleepily which caused her to race back to her room to grab Lord Tubbington before making a bee line for the tree.

"Where's Tony?" she asked upon a thorough search

"Britt he left him with us so we could give it to you" her dad said before leaving the room to get Tony. A few minutes later he returned back with a tiny fluff ball and gave it to his daughter. Brittany was confused wasn't Tony a singing thing so why were her parents handing her a tiny kitten? She looked at the collar and noticed a tag that read Tony.

"Isn't Tony a singing thing?" she asked, her brows were furrowed in confusion

"Yes but Santa told us to tell you that Rachel is too you for that this year so he left this kitten instead to remind her of what she will get one day" her mum explained

"Oh so it's like when games have suitable for ages 3 and up on them?"

"Yeah just like that. He also got you this" her mum handed her the next gift. Brittany tore open the paper to find the new season of one tree hill. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents but Brittany couldn't wait to give Rachel her present.

* * *

Finally it was time for the Berry's to arrive by this time Brittany was bouncing off the walls.

"Brittany! I got the letter from Barbara!" Rachel squealed as soon as she entered the Pierce house hold and then was crushed by Brittany's hug.

"I got Tony!"

"What?" Rachel asked, she knew that a Tony had to be won. She never got a reply Brittany had disappeared, probably to go get his Tony.

"See" Brittany had Rachel the kitten. At first she was confused like Brittany had been; this wasn't a Tony but an adorable kitten. "He's name is Tony, he came with the name tag and that's what it says, a Tony is like a game and it isn't suitable for our age yet, you know like 3 and up?"

"Yeah. Thanks I love him" Rachel declared

"Be careful though Lord Tubbington might get him to join a gang or start smoking. We'll watch him though"

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? I'm thinking of doing a mini series about what BrittBerry gets up to, would you like to read more or?**


End file.
